elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Kevas
|Row 1 title = Age: |Row 1 info = 28 |Row 2 title = DoB: |Row 2 info = April 15 |Row 3 title = Species: |Row 3 info = Darkspear Troll |Row 4 title = Canon: |Row 4 info = WoW OC |Row 5 title = Room: |Row 5 info = 6390, Deck 7 |Row 6 title = Journal: |Row 6 info = Troll Pimp |Row 7 title = Mun: |Row 7 info = The Cat in the Pimp Hat aka SHANE }} Background Kevas has no memory of who his parents were, though to be honest, he never really cared. At a young age his parents were killed while on a mission of peace to Revantusk Village. They had almost arrived when they were ambushed by an Alliance war party. Though they fought fiercely against their assailants, they were eventually overwhelmed and killed. All alone, and facing an Alliance war party, Kevas did the only thing he could think of. He took up his father's axe and attacked. Unfortunately all he accomplished was getting himself brutalized by the Alliance. Broken and beaten, his attackers left him there. Whether it was some sick sense of pity or they were leaving him for the wolves, the young troll never knew. In one last act of self preservation, he crawled under his father's corpse hoping whatever beasts might come would choose it over him. Kevas was found not long after by a dwarf, lying beneath the corpse of his father barely alive . The dwarf was Gunry, an assassin of the Ravenholdt Manor. Feeling pity for the child, Gunry saved Kevas from death, taking him back to Ravenholdt. It was here that he came to know what would become his first real family: the people of Ravenholdt. Once he had made a full recovery Gunry took the troll child on as his protege. It was the only way to keep him alive as there was no way Ravenholdt would let him leave. Kevas was trained in the art of combat, the art of subtlety, and, of course, the art of assassination. He was taught how to disappear from sight, move through the shadows, what herbs to use to brew deadly poisons, and how to instill fear in those he would come to hunt. Beyond that, the two would spend hours in the Ravenholdt library learning the cultures of Azeroth, most specifically those of the Horde and Darkspear, so that Kevas would fit in seamlessly. Gunry even began teaching Kevas how to fish and even how to drink. One could never learn the importance of drinking correctly too early in their world. At least, that was what Gunry told him. Unlike most in Ravenholdt, Kevas had a rather sunny disposition on things. This was partly due to his young age and partly due to Gunry's influence. He enjoyed using what he learned to play pranks and cause whatever chaos he could. Of course whenever he was caught Gunry would come to his defense, claiming the boy was training. It never really occurred to him what he was being trained to do. What they were turning him into. At fifteen, Kevas accompanied Gunry for his first assassination. His mission was to find and eliminate a young, human peasant. The poor lad had stumbled upon the secret Ravenholdt Manor. Wishing for the manor to remain secret, Lord Jorach Ravenholdt ordered that the boy must be slain. Gunry saw this as a perfect opportunity for Kevas to test his skills. Eager to prove his worth, Kevas immediately set about hunting his target. He soon found the boy in the nearby village of Southshore. When night fell, Kevas crept into the village. There he found the boy fishing at the shore and there Kevas made a mistake that would haunt him for the rest of his life. After running his sword through the boy's chest, he looked into his eyes. Kevas saw a terror and anguish that he had never fathomed before that day. He felt his stomach tie itself in knots and his throat tighten. Part of him wanted to vomit, part of him wanted to cry but for the life of him he could not figure out why. Quickly Kevas fled the town, found Gunry, and returned to Ravenholdt. He never told anyone what he saw or felt that night. As Kevas grew older he continued to kill but never did he gaze into his victim's eyes again. At twenty Kevas joined the Horde as a Ravenholdt informant. He would relay information back to the manor and kill those that Lord Ravenholdt felt were a threat. It was with the Horde where Kevas found companions and friends. Suddenly Kevas found himself torn between his new allegiance and his old. It became even worse when he met the people that would become his constant companions over the next few years. Bron, a tauren druid that Kevas thought may be a little touched in the head. Dragga, an orc with (quite literally) an axe to grind. Garret, a mad Forsaken with a love for explosions. This would later lead to Kevas' discomfort around all other engineers. Most importantly, he met Lith, a female troll shaman and his future mate. As he grew closer to them he became more distant with Ravenholdt. His reports to them would come in later and later. His contacts back at Ravneholdt felt that he was growing to close to them and ordered that he kill them to prove his loyalty. Though it broke his heart, he did as he was told. One by one he slaughtered those he spent years fighting beside. The last to die was Lith. Her death mirrored that of the young boy his killed so many years ago. Memories flooded back. All those he had killed in the past flashed before his eyes. The people he killed did little to deserve their fate. It was then he realized what he was to the people he thought was his family. He was just a weapon to them. One they could use whenever and wherever they wanted. Kevas snapped and fled. Ravenholdt members would search for him but only found the savagely butchered body of one of their informants and a warning for anyone else who came looking for him. After that, Kevas spent four years as a vagabond, wandering from place to place and taking whatever jobs he could. He was a traitor to both Ravenholdt and the Horde and he hated himself for it. He drank more than ever, trying to drown his memories. Eventually Kevas met a young and naive troll named Monoxide. After just a short time with him, it was clear to Kevas that this troll would die within weeks if left by himself. Taking some pity on him, Kevas decided to become a mentor of sorts to Monoxide. He would teach Monoxide how to survive in the harsh world of Azeroth and once he was certain the younger troll could survive on his own, Kevas would move on. Two years later he found Monoxide was still at his side, as his brother and constant companion. Their adventures together would continue until once again, Kevas' past caught up with him again. After two years Gunry finally managed to track down his former protege. To repay Kevas' act of betrayal Gunry, along with the assassins he brought with him, captured Monoxide to force Kevas' hand. Kevas immediately gave chase, tracking them to a small village in the mountains. He waited till the sun dropped below the horizon before he took action. In order to create a panic, Kevas set fire to the village before going on the attack. He slaughtered the assassins one by one and released Monoxide from his prison. Once he was safe and Kevas forced him to flee, it was time to face Gunry. The fight was brutal and Gunry easily dominated the troll, but as the fight came to a close Gunry left a wide opening for Kevas, one that Kevas quickly took advantage of. As Gunry lay dying Kevas asked why he left such a clear opening. The dying dwarf responded that even he couldn't the one that he thought of as his own son and with his death Kevas would finally be granted his freedom. Beaten, broken, and barely alive, Kevas left the village to burn and wandered into the darkness. Once again he was alone and without a family. Once his injuries had been mostly healed Kevas immediately began his search for his brother, but as he explored he found the world to be filled with filth and the corrupt. Finally he decided to put his skills to good and clean house. After all, who better to track down monsters than another monster? One after another, Kevas dealt swift death to those that he believed deserved to die and those that severed them. It was during one of these assassinations that Kevas met a young half-elf girl named Willow. She was to be sold as a sex slave to some deviant. Taking pity on her just as he had with Monoxide, Kevas gave her her freedom. What he did not expect was for her to follow him after he did. He decided to take her on as his student, but as they grew closer she became much more akin to a daughter than a student. As the two continued to deal death together more began to join their cause. The first was a goblin marksman named Zaboo. After him was the massive tauren shaman Thundas. Then was the orc rogue Karg. Finally came Roark, a human mage, and his dwarf warrior companion Daggard. Together they fought against anything they saw as evil and corrupt. During their travels, Kevas even managed to find Monoxide. Though his brother would not join them, he did let them know that they were always welcome at his home. Finally things seemed on the rise for Kevas, but that could never last for long. During one of their hits they were betrayed by one of their own: Karg. He had been payed off by the crime lord they were set to kill. Ambushed and outnumber, they tried to flee. All were killed except Kevas and Willow. Though they survived they did not escape unscathed. Willow especially suffered a vicious wound at the hands of Karg. Kevas arrived at his brother's home with his daughter barely alive in his arms. After forcing his brother to care for Willow in his absence, Kevas left to seek revenge. TL;DR Version: Kevas had his parents butchered and then became an assassin and killed some people. Then he became a drunk and killed more people. Then he became a rebel and drank even more. His best friend is Monoxide. Here is his app. Elegante Kevas was brought onto the ship and talked to people. Then he drank even more, possibly ruining his liver for life (do trolls have livers?), and hates on the Captain and Crew. He believes himself to be a gentlemen. Relationships Catpaw: A member of his growing family on the boat. After his arrival she was on of the first to approach him, claiming that she was his sister. Obviously skeptical at first, she knew things about him he would never expect a stranger to know. It didn't take long for Kevas to see her as a little sister and love her like the rest of his family. Unfortunately Kevas believes he's scared her off after admitting his past. He still plans to watch over her as any good brother would though. Vie: Another member of his family. She helped nurse him back to health after having his arm bitten off and being impaled. They seem to have much more in common than Kevas previously thought. She's among the few that Kevas believed wouldn't think any less of him for his past. Kevas is proud to call her his little sister and knows he can count on her to have his back. Alice: She's possibly oddest person Kevas has ever met, but he's happy to have met her. His relationship with her is just as odd. Though while it at first seemed as a crush of sorts, Kevas sees her as another member of his growing family stuck somewhere in between a sister and a daughter. Kevas may have a hard time classifying it, but he loves her all the same. He's also surprised to learn that she can wield a sword. Sarea: Yet another member of Kevas' family on the boat. Although he's a little unsure how a werewolf is physically any different from a worgen, Kevas does know that mentally they appear to be nothing alike. Like Kevas, she seems to be taking the separation from her family on her world hard and he's doing what he can to ease that pain. Like all of his sisters, he's fiercely protective of her going so far to stay with during her moments in heat so she wouldn't do anything stupid. Nel: Oddly enough she's the best friend he has on the boat. Though she's nothing like him, Kevas loves spending time with her. Flirting with her is one of his favorite pastimes only because it's his way of teasing her. She's one of the few, if not the only one, on the boat that looks after him more than he looks out her. Nel is a much needed lifeline on the boat as she won't hesitate to smack some sense into him, physically even if need be. Talia: Though their first few meetings were dire ones, Kevas immensely enjoys her company. As one of his closest friends he has no fear over her abilities to 'feel' what he's thinking, although he doesn't understand it in the slightest. Kevas feels that he owes a great deal to her for healing his broken mind. Once he was restored he quickly found that his feelings for her were more intense than he expected and that she was far more than a friend to him. With his feelings for her out in the open, Kevas is going to make sure he doesn't repeat any of his past mistakes with her. Remy: A good drinking buddy and a damn good source of information. It's reasons like those that Kevas makes a habit of befriending bar tenders. However he's seen a number of parallels between them making him feel a little uncomfortable around Remy. Greed: He really doesn't take Greed seriously and just finds him funny. Bryn: She knows how to party. Kevas likes that. She's also the first person he ever mentioned his daughter to. Jinx: Hate hate HATE! After finding out what he did to Cas, Jinx was immediately on his shit list. If they were on Azeroth Jinx would already be dead. Since that can't happen on the boat, Kevas just has to be content with beating the crap out of him and trying to ignore him. Ganondorf: Ganondorf made Danny kick Kevas' ass while he was recovering from an attack from Ridely. Then Kevas got close to Nabooru to keep her away from Ganondorf for her own good. After she fell off the boat they had a fight and Kevas died. They do not get along. -More to be added later- Misc. Kevas has a drinking problem. because nobody knows that already. He has a strange, bizarre dislike for squirrels. Possible childhood trauma? Kevas is a total pimp. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:WoW Category:Active